hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Stop, Look, Listen
''' '''is a first song from Hi-5 in Series 11 in 2009. The song has versions in Portuguese and Spanish, both displayed by channel Discovery Kids in Latin America. Lyrics If you stop (Stop!) You can check it out All the cool things that are all around If you look (Look!) You can see What there is to be found If you listen (Listen!) You can hear That groovy beat Down every street and in my feet. You've gotta stop, look, listen and feel that rhythm Stop, look, listen, it's all around Stop, look, listen and feel that rhythm Coming out through the ground. If you jump (Jump!) Way up high Reach out and touch the clear blue sky If you clap (Clap!) Your hands just so It'll make you wanna go, go, go If you listen (Listen!) You can hear That groovy beat Down every street and in my feet. You've gotta stop, look, listen and feel that rhythm Stop, look, listen, it's all around Stop, look, listen and feel that rhythm Coming out through the ground. Stop everybody, stop everybody Take the time to look around Take the time to hear the sounds. You've gotta stop, look, listen and feel that rhythm Stop, look, listen, it's all around Stop, look, listen and feel that rhythm Coming out through the ground. If you stop (Stop!) And look around You've gotta stop (Stop!) And look around You've gotta stop (Stop!) And look around Stop (Stop!) And look around! Spanish Lyrics Alto harás (Ya) Y descubrirás Cosas fabulosas en cada lugar Podrás ver (Ver) Qué hay aquí Mucho te gustará Y si oyes (Oyes) Un ritmo aquí Es para ti Lo bailaré contigo aquí. Detente ya, mira y escucha el ritmo Para, oye y sentirás Para, mira y escucha el ritmo Éste del suelo vendrá. Al saltar (Ya) Alto será Y el cielo así alcanzarás Hagan clap (Clap) Aplaudo yo Y corriendo soy muy rápido Y si oyes (Oyes) Un ritmo aquí Es para ti Lo bailaré contigo aquí. Detente ya, mira y escucha el ritmo Para, oye y sentirás Para, mira y escucha el ritmo Éste del suelo vendrá. Si te detienes, si te detienes Tú verás que puedes mirar Y los sonidos escuchar. Detente ya, mira y escucha el ritmo Para, oye y sentirás Para, mira y escucha el ritmo Éste del suelo vendrá. Alto harás (Ya) Vas a mirar Un alto harás (Ya) Vas a mirar Un alto harás (Ya) Descubrirás Ya (Ya) Vas a mirar. Portuguese Lyrics Se parar (Pare!), vai observar Quantas maravilhas dá pra encontrar Se olhar (Olhe!), você verá Coisas lindas demais Escutando (ouça), ouvirá O som que vai fazer você se divertir... Agora pare, olhe e ouça curtindo o ritmo... Pare, olhe e ouça que som legal Pare, olhe e ouça curtindo ritmo... Levantando o astral! Se pular (Pule!), vamos lá! O céu azul tente alcançar Bata palmas (palmas) com emoção Disparando, tire os pés do chão! Escutando (ouça), pode ouvir O som que vai fazer você se divertir... Agora pare, olhe e ouça curtindo o ritmo... Pare, olhe e ouça que som legal Pare, olhe e ouça curtindo ritmo... Levantando o astral! Pare agora... Pare agora, Você deve observar Pare um pouco pra escutar... Agora pare, olhe e ouça curtindo o ritmo... Pare, olhe e ouça que som legal Pare, olhe e ouça curtindo ritmo... Levantando o astral! Se parar (Pare!), vai observar É só parar (Pare!), vai observar É só parar (Pare!), vai observar É só parar (Pare!), vai observar! Trivia * This costumes of the boys were reused in the song "It's Our Planet", mixed with the girl's costumes in "Four Seasons ". * It's the second time in the original series to use the green costume, even in different generations. First was in Planet Earth from Season 10. * This is the first song to not feature the original cast members of the group * This is the first song to feature Tim Maddren, Fely Irvine, Lauren Brant and Casey Burgess as members of the group. Gallery Opening_Stop,_Look,_Listen.png Tim_Stop,_Look,_Listen.png Stevie_Stop,_Look,_Listen.png Fely_Stop,_Look,_Listen.png Lauren_Stop,_Look,_Listen.png Casey_Stop,_Look,_Listen.png Hi-5_Stop,_Look,_Listen_14.png Hi-5_Stop,_Look,_Listen_13.png Hi-5_Stop,_Look,_Listen_12.png Hi-5_Stop,_Look,_Listen_11.png Hi-5_Stop,_Look,_Listen_10.png Hi-5_Stop,_Look,_Listen_9.png Hi-5_Stop,_Look,_Listen_8.png Hi-5_Stop,_Look,_Listen_7.png Hi-5_Stop,_Look,_Listen_6.png Hi-5_Stop,_Look,_Listen_5.png Tim_&_Fely_Stop,_Look,_Listen.png Lauren_&_Stevie_Stop,_Look,_Listen.png Casey_Stop,_Look,_Listen_2.png Hi-5_Stop,_Look,_Listen_4.png Hi-5_Stop,_Look,_Listen_3.png Hi-5_Stop,_Look,_Listen_2.png Hi-5_Stop,_Look,_Listen.png Credits_Stop,_Look,_Listen.png Category:Series 11 Category:Stevie Nicholson Category:Casey Burgess Category:Fely Irvine Category:Tim Maddren Category:Lauren Brant Category:2009 Category:Songs of the week Category:Music Key of G